


Perfection of Sins

by Mkayswritings



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Downworlders, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Evan Oliver Buckley was born in the world of Shadowhunters, but he was different because of the demonic blood that ran through his veins making him an outcast. He was seen as a sin despite there being many others like him in the past, will Buck be able to find his place or will he forever be a misfit among the world that he was born into?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. The Sins of a Shadowhunter

The life of a warrior was the only one that Evan knew because of the world that he was born into, the world that only would have been seen as stories written down in a book. Something that Mundanes usually wouldn’t be able to wrap their heads around since it would have been difficult for them to actually believe it as the truth. He was different from the typical Shadowhunter though because of the blood that ran through his veins, blood that belonged to a demonic being. His father, known as Asmodeus, was one of the few Greater Demons and a Prince of Hell at that. The blame first fell onto the shoulders of his mother, Alena, who was tricked by Asmodeus, despite her being a Shadowhunter, with the choice to carry him to full term. Buck was considered an outcast though, living a rough childhood. Beside his childhood, the training that he went through to fight against the enemy of the Shadowhunters was just as difficult. 

Fighting was all that they could do to survive and to keep their world a secret from the Mundanes, who wandered the streets on a daily basis. It was their duty since the first Shadowhunters appeared.

Raziel was the reason they came into existence. With the blood of an angel running through their veins, it turned them into Nephilim and they fought against the threat of demonkind that appeared in the world. It was because of Raziel that the demons finally had an enemy to fear. One that could finally defeat them and avoid any destruction that they might cause among the living. 

Evan was the second born among the Buckley family, as his half-sister Maddie was off training to become a full-fledged Shadowhunter. They had no knowledge that the other existed though as Alena and Nicolas didn’t want them to know. Evan was seen as a sin because of the demonic blood that he carried inside of him. It was this blood that gave him the ability as a Warlock, but they wouldn’t let him use his powers. They only allowed him to learn the ways of a Shadowhunter despite being seen as a disgrace among the family name. 

The Buckleys were one of the few families that was well-respected even though Alena had disrespected the name by having a child with a demon. That was the one sin that would follow her around for the rest of her days. The Clave had spoken their thoughts on the matter and how Evan would be handled as he grew up. Evan would be left alone despite being surrounded by others with each passing day. Because of this, he felt like there was no one in his corner, no one that he could relate to because of how different he was from them. They didn’t understand. They were never going to understand as the only things he could consider friends were the books he read on a daily basis. Words on the pages that never judged him. In these books he could find people or characters that he could relate to which made him feel a little bit better about himself. 

Evan grew up alone which him to wonder if anything was ever going to change or if he would find a place that he could eventually call home. He didn’t know if a chance like that would appear, but if it was, he was going to take it without any hesitation. It didn’t matter how much time it was going to take or how much time he would have to wait to escape from the lonely feeling that always lingered over his head, Evan would take his chance when it came. 

Evan wanted this lonely feeling to go away. Most of the interactions he had involved whispered words and teasing from others who were his age. Nothing was ever done to stop the whispers and teasing. Evan knew that his step-father didn’t care and his mother wouldn’t lift a finger to reassure him. They would always tell him the same thing over and over again: toughen up and deal with it on his own. That or they’d tell him he deserved it because of the demon blood inside him.

A decision had been made though. As soon as Evan thought that he could learn everything possible in Idris, he was going to leave it behind without a second thought. There wasn’t a place for him here. He was going to venture out and search for a place he could call home, if there was one out there waiting for him, that is. Home was a place Evan was determined to find. He knew he could leave this place behind without anyone caring. He doubted that they would stop him anyways. It was just a waiting game, one that Evan hoped was worth it, because one day he was going to leave Idris with everything that he could carry on his back. 

Evan just wanted to leave and never return. He wanted to discover the world that was waiting for him beyond the walls of Idris. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Time passed as Evan spent his days stuck in Idris learning everything that he possibly could from the books and training he went through on a daily basis. He learned to ignore the whispers and teasing despite the damage that had already been done; he had grown tired of them over time. He was tired of everything and everyone that lived in Idris. Evan had drifted away from his parents and the Shadowhunters who he normally would cross paths with. He wasn’t going to deal with those hateful words and glares that were always directed at him, all because of him being a Warlock and a Shadowhunter. It wasn’t his fault, it was his mother’s. She was the reason he was labeled as a sin. She had been tricked by his father. Of course, that blame ended up falling onto him as Alena had served her time, even to the point of being stripped of her ruins. Evan had a feeling that she was able to stay as a Shadowhunter because of the Buckley name. 

It wasn’t his business on what happened to his mother and step-father. Their bond wasn’t strong enough for him to worry about any problems that they might have. 

The day went by in a blur for Evan as this was the day that he finally would leave Idris behind. He planned to make his move once night fell. He spent the day in his room getting everything that he needed to bring with him despite not really having a destination in mind. He figured that could wait until after he was away from this place. A duffle bag sat on top of his bed as he worked to clear the room of everything that he wanted to bring with him. He also wanted to bring plus the weapons he carried on a daily basis. 

Day soon became night as Evan slipped out of his room and quietly made his way down the hall to put the plan he’d come up with into action. He was able to make a deal with another Downworlder who was more than willing to help with his escape as long as Evan paid them for their services. Payment that wasn’t very hard for him to do because of the item that they wanted, It was one thing he had no problem finding. Plus they were willing to help a fellow Downworlder even if he was part Shadowhunter. 

A portal opened as a random place on a map had been picked, one that the Warlock who stood in front of him thought it would be a good place for him to go. It was Los Angeles, California, which would put plenty of distance between him and Idris. Distance that Evan wanted as the place sounded perfect to him at least. A small smile graced his lips before he slipped the bag back onto his shoulder. 

Without any hesitation, he stepped through the portal to arrive at Los Angeles. It was unknown what adventures would be waiting for him,. but they were adventures Evan looked forward to seeing as he was finally getting the fresh start that he had been waiting for. He’d get the fresh start that he was desperate for from the moment that the decision was made to leave the homeland of the Shadowhunters. 


	2. Los Angeles

It didn’t take long for Evan to set foot in Los Angeles as the portal opened in an alleyway. People continued to pass by on the busy sidewalk carrying on with their day. He could feel the relief of being away from Idris already. He was finally away from the place that caused him nothing but struggles he had to face on a daily basis. His troubles were over now. He just needed to figure out where he was going to go next. 

The Institute was a possibility since he wouldn’t have any problems getting into the building because of the Shadowhunter blood that ran through his system. The problem was that he was part Downworlder, since the Shadowhunters that lived inside of that Institute might not be thrilled with his presence. The Institutes were always a mystery to him. He had never been to one before because of how much time he spent in Idris. There probably wouldn’t be much of a welcome once he arrived at the Los Angeles Institute. It was worth a shot to try. It wouldn’t be hard for him to find a place among the Downworlders knowing they would let him in with open arms. They were always welcoming when it came to their kind and would be good allies for Evan to rely on. 

Shifting the bag on his shoulder, a small breath escaped him before he made his way down the sidewalk toward the location of where the Institute most likely would be. Abandoned buildings were always the best places for the Institute to be. It was easy to hide inside them knowing they wouldn’t not having to worry about any humans finding them accidentally. It was just one of the many ways to keep the world that Evan lived in safe from the mundanes who surrounded him at the moment. This world was a place they didn’t need to know about unless, by chance, they got dragged into it if they were attacked by a random Downworlder. 

It didn’t take him long to come across the abandoned church that was located on a low-hilled bluff. Of course, it wouldn’t look welcoming to anyone that wasn’t a Shadowhunter. For Evan though, this was going to become his home if he was allowed. There hadn’t been any word of his arrival and he worried that might lessen his chances of being welcomed. He didn’t want to cause any trouble when entering this place. He couldn’t help, but Evan kept his guard up as he made his way through the doors. He walked cautiously, pausing to see what would be waiting for him on the other side. 

Blue eyes scanned over the room and Evan took in the black and white marble floor that formed a mural of the Angel Raziel rising from Lake Lyn with the Mortal Cup and Sword in his hands. The mural depicted a story that everyone who was Shadowhunter would know. Raziel was the reason they existed in the first place, he was their creator. 

Other Shadowhunters wandered about across the floor carrying on with whatever business needed their attention. It was normal for them to be this busy with the numerous threats they received requiring much of their attention. They had a world to protect, after all. The Shadowhunters were raised as warriors to fight against demons or any other threat that might risk everything they were trying to protect. 

A voice broke Evan away from his thoughts as a female Shadowhunter suddenly appeared in front of him. She had dark colored hair. 

“Well, you’re a new face. Did The Clave send you?” 

Shaking his head, Evan didn’t really know how to explain his situation and lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere. The truth needed to be told and hopefully this Shadowhunter wouldn’t have any problems with him being there. He worried there might be an issue, but that was mostly because of what others thought about him. A feeling of being unwanted had been so ingrained in him over time. He was constantly plagued by issues that followed him around and it was difficult for him to forget what had been said to his face over and over again. Evan knew without a doubt that there were unknown whispers that obviously had been told behind his back. Evan just expected everyone to throw unfriendly words and glances at him all the time. 

“It’s a long story, but The Clave didn’t send me. I left Idris on my own to escape. They don’t like me because of what I am.” 

Evan expected to see a judgemental look across her face, but there wasn’t one. He didn’t know if he was going to be judged or not because of him being part Downworlder

“And what are you?” 

Silence loomed between them and as that familiar feeling of fear started to settle in, Evan bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say. The fear of being judged forced Evan to keep his mouth shut. Everyone judged him because of the demonic blood flowing through his veins 

“I’m part Downworlder... people in Idris weren’t too fond of the fact that I have a demonic parent.” 

There was no look of judgement on the Shadowhunter’s face. Instead, she smiled. Evan didn’t expect that to happen. People usually didn’t smiled at him after he mentioned that he had Downworlder blood. They normally became tense or glared. Sometimes they even spit hateful words at him. It was relatively common for others to show their dislike toward anyone that had demonic blood. It probably was one of the many reasons why tension still lingered between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. That lack was trust was there and it was unknown how long it was going to last.

“Well, if it helps, my wife is part Downworlder. So I know how others like her feel because of what she has to face on a daily basis. You aren’t the only one here. There are a few others.” 

Evan couldn’t help but show his relief. He couldn’t believe that he would actually be accepted here and meet others who were just like him. Apparently, this was a place where misfits among the world that he lived in wouldn’t have to worry about the constant glares and hateful words that Evan had to deal with a daily basis. This Institute could become a home for him; one where he didn’t have to worry about his parents trying to find him. He was relieved to have plenty of distance between them and the hope that they weren’t going to come looking for him either. Evan just wanted to disappear from that world and that was the main reason why he refused to tell anyone where he was going, besides the Warlock who was willing to help him get to Los Angeles. 

The Shawdowhunter Evan had met, a woman who named Aline, who was also the Head of the Institute with her wife, lead Evan deeper inside the building to a room that he could claim as his own. Even could put whatever he wanted inside this room and he was giddy at the thought.He only had the bag on his shoulders and clothes on his back, along with the weapons he refused to leave behind. These weapons were the same ones he had learned how to fight with and they were apart of him just like his Warlock blood was. 

It was going to take him a few days or more to settle into his new home, but there would be plenty of time for that. Evan was looking forward to a chance to start over leaving the worries from Idris behind him. The self-doubt would linger, but that was unavoidable. Everything that had happened in Idris while he grew up under the lovely reign of his parents, that would always be with him. However, he wasn’t going to let them control him like that ever again, even if they appeared in front of him at this very Institute. Evan refused to return to Idris. He would never go back there. He didn’t want anything to do with Idris anymore. 

Thanking Aline with a light smile, Evan placed his bag down on the empty bed and glanced around the room for a moment. He sighed, the breath filled with nothing, but a feeling of relief washed over him before he flopped down on the bed and took in this moment for himself. Evan finally felt free. This was more freedom than he had in such a long time and now he could finally make decisions for himself without having to worry about anything else. He was going to find his place among the other Shadowhunters in this Institute and maybe find some people that he could actually call friends., Evan had never had that before. Everyone usually avoided him back in Idris because his father happened to be a Prince of Hell and the one who ruled over Edom. It didn’t matter that the demon was a complete mystery to him. Evan had never met him and he had no idea if they would ever cross paths. Not that Evan was remotely interested in meeting him. That was probably due to his Shadowhunter blood and the knowledge of the destruction that demons could cause. The books told countless tales of what demonic beings could do to anyone they came across. Evan had read these stories multiple times as books were the only thing that kept him company while growing up in Idris. He enjoyed reading.. It was one of the few things that he did like growing up as a child. 

Shifting his weight, Evan moved to push himself up before opening his bag to unpack his belongings. Then he would go exploring and figure everything out about his new home, one that he hoped he would come to love over time. 


	3. A Simple Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy the next chapter to this fic! Tossing out a few terms for anyone who might not know what they mean if the Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments series is unfamiliar to you all! This chapter isn't beta read cause I was too lazy to poke at a few beta readers that I do know so sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Shadowhunters/Nephilim - secretive race of human beings born with angelic blood   
Downworlders - Supernatural beings and hybrid creatures, they are part human/demon   
Shadow World - The hidden supernatural part of the world that Shadowhunters and Downworlders share   
Mundane - humans   
Warlock Mark - A distinct or strange physical feature that identifies Warlocks

Word had quickly spread about Evan’s arrival as it didn’t take long for the entire Institute to hear about the Warlock-Shadowhunter that was now wandering their halls. That didn’t help his nerves though, the concern was still there on what the other Shadowhunters who lived here would think of him. The last few days had been pretty uneventful as Evan was focused on getting settled into his room and learning the layout of the place, that’s where his focus had been. It probably wasn’t hard for anyone to pick up on the nerves that Evan had, he was trying, but the hesitation still lingered. He didn’t know what to do about it. 

The morning was quiet as Evan woke up early doing what he could to calm himself before heading out to the dining hall for breakfast. He didn’t know what was going to happen there, but there was no way that he would skip out on eating breakfast. Evan was hungry. 

The dining hall was filled with people who were coming and going since the work as a Shadowhunter was never over with, the danger was always there depending on what the situation was. Demons and Downworlders never seemed to get the memo when a Shadowhunter just wanted to have one day of peace, but this is what they get for being raised as warriors. Evan had been keeping to himself minus the few talks that he had with Aline already, she and Helen was making sure that he was settling in okay. A small sigh escaped from the brunette before he entered the hall to snag some breakfast then face whatever the day was going to throw at him. 

Finding a less crowded table, Evan sat down to eat hearing the chatter that was coming from nearby. It wasn’t going to be easy to find his place among the other Shadowhunters here since he pretty much was the new kid, they had bonds and probably didn’t want anything to come in between those bonds. He’d be the one who most likely would screw up the dynamic that each person within the group had, something that Evan didn’t want to do. He had dealt with enough screw ups in his life already, anyone could easily turn the blame on him especially if they disliked the thought of being friends with a Shadowhunter who had a demonic parent. Not that he could blame them, he stopped blaming others, understanding the blame since it was their job to deal with anything that was demonic. 

Taking a bite out of his pancake, a voice broke his thoughts. One that sounded friendly 

“Um.. hey, mind if we sit?” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
The Diaz Family did have some roots among the world of Downworlders and Shadowhunters, all because of an ancestor that started the werewolf line that ran through their veins. An ancestor whose name never ended up in the history of the Shadowhunters, not until the first Shadowhunter appeared with the ability to transform into a Werewolf. That’s when everything changed for the family that Eddie is apart of, one that has been living for centuries. That was what led him to the Los Angeles Institute with his son Christopher who would eventually became a full-fledged Shadowhunter like his parents. Shannon was out of the picture though, she had been for years as Eddie had tried to keep them together as a family which obviously failed. So he had no choice, but to let her go since it was made pretty clear that her business as a Shadowhunter was more important than family. Something that Eddie learned differently, being a Shadowhunter and family were both equally important to him and he was determined to keep it that way. 

Los Angeles became a home for him though as the Institute was very welcoming despite him only being half Shadowhunter. He wasn’t the only one who carried demonic blood within him though, that made it a lot easier with the move here knowing that he wasn’t the only one. Eddie was able to find friends and a second family who were just like him, a small group of Shadowhunters who were part-Downworlder. Besides the other Shadowhunters that he had gotten to know over time, he had a feeling that the reason why they were accepted here was because of Aline and Helen. That was the change needed for the ones who were both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, things were finally starting to change in the world that Eddie had been raised in. Change that was needed because of the tension that had existed for centuries on both sides of the Shadow World. 

It didn’t take long for word to reach Eddie about the newest Shadowhunter that arrived at the Institute suddenly, one who apparently came from Idris. The curiosity did set in because the new arrival who was the child of a demon, it had been awhile since Eddie had come across another Warlock-Shadowhunter besides the ones that he was friends with. They were considered rare since the offspring of a Shadowhunter and a Demon sometimes don’t make it depending on who is carrying the child to term, the main reason why Shadowhunters usually are impregnated by the Demons. 

This new arrival seemed to be one of the lucky ones who survived though, luck must of been on their side when it was time for them to enter the world. 

When Eddie entered the dining hall with Christopher, he quickly found the new face among the large crowd who was sitting at a nearly empty table. It had been difficult to try and talk to the newcomer since he arrived at the Institute, it seemed that maybe he was trying to avoid everyone. There was a tension in his shoulders that could clearly be seen across the room. Tension that looked like it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, he looked ready to bolt from the room at any moment. Eddie just hoped that he wasn’t going to do anything that could possibly scare him off, he knew how it felt to be the new guy among a group of strangers 

“Um.. hey, mind if we sit?”

Blue eyes glanced up at him before a slight nervous smile did grace his lips 

“Sure.” 

The trays were placed on the table before Eddie and Christopher started to dig into their food, he could tell that his son was curious about the newcomer. Just like Eddie was. Of course, the first question out of his son’s mouth was probably a bit too personal 

“Do you have a warlock mark? Like Bobby and Chimney does?” 

Hesitation appeared Evan’s face while it was true that he did have a Warlock mark, he was just afraid to show it. Mostly because of what they would think once he showed it if he could bring himself to, a mark that would show who his demonic parent was which might be helpful to him. Evan had no idea who his father is despite how many times he had asked, but no one would give him the answers that he wanted. It was obvious that his mother and step-father wanted to keep it a secret for unknown reasons, maybe the older man sitting in front of him might know. It was a chance that he was willing to take to discover the truth 

“I do, would you like to see it?” 

Christopher nodded in excitement as Eddie knew that his son was always curious when it came to Warlocks and the unique marks that they did have. He even said that he wished he could have one, he even made his own or how he thought his Warlock mark would of looked like. That got a laugh out of Bobby and Chimney thinking that it was adorable when Christopher showed them the mark he created. A small smile crossed Evan’s lips though before releasing the glamour that hid the cat-eyed mark he was born with, a golden eyed mark that belonged to his father. 

He was faced with silence as Evan automatically thought that showing his mark was a terrible idea, his self-doubt was starting to appear. He couldn’t help, but turn his gaze away until Christopher spoke 

“You have kitty eyes, they’re pretty.” 

Evan had never heard anyone call his eyes pretty before as they usually chased people away while he had a feeling that it had something to do with his demonic parent. He did smile at Christopher’s words though 

“Thank you, um...” 

“Christopher, and this is my dad, Eddie.” 

The relief was there that the two sitting in front of Evan weren’t afraid of him, that was the last thing that he wanted as trust probably went a long way in this place. Time was what he needed to build that trust with anyone if they were willing to give it, he just needed to find his place among the other Shadowhunters first. But this seemed like a good start with meeting the father and son who sat in front of him 

“Thank you, Christopher. I’m Evan.” 

This was a good start to the day, one that Evan was grateful to have while it was unknown what he was going to face next. There would be plenty of trials that he would have to overcome besides the dangers that he would have to face, the life was a warrior was always filled with danger though. This would be considered to be his first mission since he had never stepped foot out of Idris, not until he was able to escape from the place that became like a prison to him. A place that he didn’t want to return to knowing that the same treatment would be waiting for him if Evan stepped foot back into the homeland of the Shadowhunters. 

Evan hoped that there would be plenty of good days like this one, he was tired of the days that were filled with nothing, but bad. He had a feeling that this was the place for those good days though especially since he had been welcomed with open arms, the Shadowhunters that he met already have been so nice. That feeling was self-doubt and nerves still lingered since Evan didn’t want to make any mistakes, mistakes that could force him out of this Institute. He was just going to take one day at a time with the hope that he could set down some roots and start his life here among his fellow comrades against the demonic forces that they would be up against. 


	4. The Band of Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoy reading this next chapter of this crossover fic for 911. Here are some helpful terms to help anyone who is unfamiliar with the series. Anyways looking forward to reading any comments that might be left <3 See you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Shadowhunters/Nephilim - secretive race of human beings born with angelic blood  
Downworlders - Supernatural beings and hybrid creatures, they are part human/demon  
Shadow World - The hidden supernatural part of the world that Shadowhunters and Downworlders share  
Warlock - An immortal race that are offsprings of demons and humans   
Seelie - Immortal beings that are half-angel and half-demon (fairies or Fair Folk)   
The Clave - The political body made up of active Shadowhunters

Eddie smiled that morning listening to his son babble about the new arrival, the curiosity being there since Evan was part-warlock. Christopher was a naturally curious person though who tended to stick his nose into business where it didn’t need to be, Eddie was afraid that his son was going to get himself into real trouble someday. He didn’t want anything to happen to his son especially after the issues with his mother, a mother that he hadn’t spoken to in some time. The doubt was there that Shannon would return back into their lives since she made it pretty clear about what was important to her leaving Eddie to take care of Christopher. She was putting her duty as a Shadowhunter over her own son which was why he was here at the Institute instead of in Idris. Besides, he didn’t even want to think how things would of been for Christopher while he was living there. It probably wouldn’t of been a good situation for his son especially because of the blood of a werewolf that ran through his veins. It because of their Downworlder blood that living among the other Shadowhunters in Idris probably would be frowned upon from the tension that lingers between both sides of the Shadow World. 

Eddie couldn’t help himself, but be curious about Evan also. The man was a complete mystery, it had only been a few days since he first arrived at the Institute while it wasn’t hard to notice the nerves that the other had. The thought was there on how Evan would do meeting the others that were like them, people that he saw as family. It most likely would do the Warlock-Shadowhunter some good and help adjust to this place. It was worth a shot to take, but he needed to ask him first about meeting his friends. Besides, he wasn’t the only Warlock-Shadowhunter here, Bobby and Chimney were also. He knew that Evan could relate to them because of them each having a demonic parent and the chance of some type of family relation. The hope was there that the meeting was going to go well if he could get Evan to agree to meeting his friends. 

His group of friends were small, but he knew that it might help Evan with the nerves that he was feeling. Nerves that he obviously was dealing with probably even before he arrived at the Institute. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Robert Nash aka Bobby was born from a demonic father and a Shadowhunter mother, a father by the name of Belial who he hadn’t seen in centuries. He knew that his father was still alive though since there had been no mentions of anything dealing with the greater demons that existed. He probably was just hiding in Edom with the rest of the demons, a place that Shadowhunters were unable to enter because of their angelic blood. Unless they were a Downworlder. Bobby is the oldest among the group of misfit Downworlders, he was born in the early 1600’s making him around four hundred years though despite not letting many know how old he is. He’d rather have no one know figure out his true age despite there being other Warlocks around the same age he is, but he doesn’t have to worry about living a lonely life. Bobby has his friends and his lovely wife, Athena who had been by his side since they agreed to get married. A person that he was glad to have in his life, the centuries to come wouldn’t be filled with loneliness as it had taken him time to get over the loss of his last wife. A family that was ripped away from him, Bobby blamed himself for what happened to his wife and adoptive children carrying that burden around him for years. After meeting Athena though, things slowly got better for Bobby which lead him to the Los Angeles Institute. A place that he’d never thought he would step foot in, but it was because of Athena and the people that he got to meet became the family that he had been missing for centuries. A family that he was grateful to have after being alone for so long. 

Athena Grant had been raised by her Seelie mother among the others that were like her despite the differences that she had, her father was a Shadowhunter. She stayed under the care of her mother until it was time for her to learn everything about her other half, Athena learned much from her father and the Academy that spent a few years at before becoming a full-fledged Shadowhunter. She took the customs as a Seelie and a Shadowhunter to heart, customs that she wanted to keep with her because of the importance behind the both of them. Customs that she even showed her two children, May and Harry who tend to travel back and forth from the Institute to visit family members. Harry is going through the same lessons that Athena and May herself went through at the Academy. Children that she had with Michael, a past lover and a marriage that didn’t last because of the struggles that they faced. Struggles that the two were unable to get over despite them trying to get through the issue, but the marriage just fell apart. That eventually lead her to Bobby though, a man who she became close to while the ring on her finger shows the bond that they have. There was no hesitation when Bobby proposed to her knowing that they would have centuries to come to spend time with each other. Days that Athena was looking forward to with Bobby, her children, and friends by her side. 

Henrietta Wilson also known as Hen by her friends comes from the same line as Athena, a child born from a Seelie father and a Shadowhunter mother. There is a chance that she could be related to Athena despite the obvious relation to the Seelie Queen that rules over the entire realm that the two had grown up in. Hen was raised by both of her parents traveling between both of them to learn the ways of a Seelie and a Shadowhunter which turned her into the person that she was today. Athena became one of her closest friends as the two had known each other for a long time from the days of living in the realm to being taught at the Academy. It was after graduating from the Academy that Hen transferred to the Los Angeles Institute joining the other Shadowhunters that lived there. It was difficult for her at first with trying to find her place inside of the Institute, not until she met Athena again and the others that were just like her. That was when things changed giving Hen the one thing that she was missing inside of the Institute, people that she could trust. That was also how Hen got to meet Karen because of Athena at a random party for Downworlders, plus the adorable adoptive son that Karen was raising. The two eventually became a couple though before they soon were wearing matching rings years later and a place of their own to call home. A place that served as their escape from the dangers that Hen had to face on a daily basis because of her life was a warrior among the Seelies and Shadowhunters. 

Howard Han aka Chimney whose nickname is a story for another day and probably a story that no one wants to hear depending on the reason on why he was given the nickname in the first place. He is a child of Lilith, a mother that is actually unable to bear children since she was punished by her former husband because she refused to obey. Chimney was actually an experiment by a Shadowhunter who was silently experimenting with demonic blood, experiments that they were hiding from the Clave. This had gone on for years while the Shadowhunter had many attempts working with demonic blood which apparently failed in the past. That was until he was able to get the blood from a greater demon, that demon being Lilith as a trade had to be done for him to get the blood from the Queen of Edom. His experimentation soon came to an end though once it was discovered by a fellow friend who was curious about what their friend was doing, it wasn’t hard to notice the weird behavior that had appeared. Chimney was the only child found there before he was placed under the care of the Lee family since he had nowhere else to go as the unknown was there on what he was. That was until his abilities as a Warlock appeared besides the Shadowhunter blood that ran through his veins, the unknown was there about who his demonic parent was though. The Lee family still raised Chimney as if he were one of their own despite him being part-Downworlder, it was because of them that he had an actual family. He was raised as a Shadowhunter while a mentor had been found to help him control the abilities that he was born with, a mentor that he was grateful to have since he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He eventually arrived at the Los Angeles Institute after becoming a full-fledged Shadowhunter like the many who were already living in the large building. That was how he met Bobby and the others becoming friends with them fairly quickly as they were able to relate to one another because of the Downworlder blood that they were born with. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey Evan!” 

The Buckley son had been heading down the hallway when the familiar sound of Eddie’s voice called out to him. They had met a few times already and helped Buck feel more welcome at this Institute despite the struggles that loomed over his head. Plus there was Christoper who wasn’t afraid of the Warlock mark that he was born with as many people feared it in the past. Probably because of it being proof on who his demonic parent was, that was the only thought that Evan could come up with whenever anyone saw it. Eddie and Christopher didn’t even flinch when he showed them his mark which was reassuring on his part, they weren’t afraid of him. 

“Hi Eddie, need something?” 

The man greeted him with a smile as Evan was curious about why Eddie called out to him, not that he minded talking to him. Eddie treated him like a normal person who didn’t care that he was part-Warlock, everyone that he met so far has been so nice to him. It was causing Evan to think that he could actually make a home here despite the hesitation was still there. Hesitation that was going to take time for it to go away and for him to feel comfortable in this place, he didn’t have to worry about the hateful glares and whispers that always followed him around when he was in Idris. Evan was free from them. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends. They’re like us.” 

Hesitation crossed over his face about the thought of meeting others at the moment even if they were like him. A look that Eddie probably noticed as it wouldn’t take much for his nerves to stop him from meeting others, but the yearning was there for friends who wouldn’t judge him. It was worth a chance to take especially if they were like him, he could find a place to fit in at without having to worry about being feared because of his Downworlder blood. 

“I’d like that, let’s go.” 

Eddie squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before motioning for Evan to follow to the table that his friends would be eating at. He didn’t know what was going to happen, he focused on calming his nerves though to avoid panicking in front of anyone. The last thing that he wanted to deal with at the moment was another panic attack, the last one wasn’t fun. Attacks that he had to deal with on his own since no one was there to help him, no one ever wanted to help him since they thought he was a disgrace to the Shadow World. That’s all that everyone saw him as when he was living in Idris underneath the roof of his parent’s home. A place that Evan never saw as a home, he never belonged there while he was happy to leave without a second thought to avoid from being the burden that his parents thought he was. A burden that should of never been born. 

A small group of people were sitting at the table Eddie lead him to, four adults and Christopher who were all happily chatting away about something. It was Eddie who got their attention though

“Hey guys, this is Evan. I’m sure that you’ve heard about his arrival already.” 

The table fell quiet as everyone turned their attention toward him while Christopher got up quickly before going to hug him suddenly. A hug that Evan wasn’t expecting, no one had ever hugged him like that before, but the young hybrid had a smile on his face

“Hi Buck, are you going to eat with us?” 

A small look of confusion crossed Evan’s face at suddenly being called Buck, he was so used to being called by first name only. This was new to him. 

“Buck?” 

Christopher continued to smile at him though, a smile that refused to go away since he was unafraid of the man he was clinging to. His arms stayed wrapped around Evan’s waist though 

“Uh huh, it’s a nickname. Everyone deserves one so I’m giving you one, Buck. Is that okay?” 

Ruffling his hair gently, Evan did smile at him at his words giving him a gentle hug 

“It’s perfectly okay, thank you, Chris.” 

Evan moved to sit down at the table after being freed from Chris’ grip to meet the others that were sitting around him. He was curious, but hesitant about the unfamiliar faces that were around him while he could tell that only two of them had Seelie blood running through their veins. The two males, he was clueless about since there were no obvious features about what type of Downworlder they were. He figured that he would figure that out eventually though. The group was introduced to him as their names were easy to remember. Bobby and his wife, Athena, Henrietta who went by Hen, and Howard who was known as Chimney while that was a story for another day. A story that Evan apparently didn’t want to hear for some weird reason, not that he was too curious to find out why he was called that. 

The small group of half-Downworlders and Shadowhunters seemed nice though, they did welcome Evan with open arms. The hope was there that this was the fresh start he needed, one that he was desperate for. Maybe, he finally found the family that he needed who could accept him for who he was without having to worry about those familiar glares and whispers that used to follow him. 

All that he could do was to hope and wait to see where this was going to lead him along this new path that Evan was going to follow. A path that he was willing to follow to find what he was looking for, a place that he could call home without having to live in fear of what others thought about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this fantasy/crossover idea that I came up with. Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments is another fav series of mine and I thought that I would be fun to cross it over with the 9-1-1 characters. Still working on the details on the direction that I want the story to go, but Buddie is going to be a thing. It will be a lot of fun though, so feel free to leave comments and kudos! I am looking forward to reading the comments that get left! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading and you can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
